My Everything
by Cody'sxFavoritexGirl
Summary: " For years he had had to take care of himself, and that experience had made him very cold and uncaring. He had pushed everyone away, and it soon became common knowledge around the WWE locker room that CM Punk was an asshole. None of them had ever bothered to try and crack his abrasive outer shell and get to the hurt man underneath. None of them except for Mel."


**A/N: This is a songfic written for my best buddy Mel. The song "My Everything" belongs to 98 Degrees, and Punk belongs to the WWE. I own nothing but the storyline.**

**My Everything**

**The loneliness of nights alone.**

**The search for strength to carry on.**

**My every hope had seemed to die.**

**My eyes had no more tears to cry.**

**Then like the sun shining from up above.**

**You surround me with your endless love.**

**And all the things I couldn't see are now so clear to me.**

CM Punk hissed in pain as the medic dabbed some disinfectant on the cuts that covered the smooth tan skin of his back. His fingers curled into fists in his lap as he bowed his head and tried to breathe through the stinging pain.

"Sorry Punk," the medic, David, apologized, adding some more disinfectant to a particularly nasty looking cut. "We don't want this getting infected though, or the pain would be even worse."

"Yeah, I know," Punk mumbled, running a hand through his hair, which was matted down with sweat. A shadow of a scowl flitted across his face as he saw Curtis Axel stroll past the open doorway. The younger man shot him a smug smirk, and Punk started to rise from his chair, his blood boiling.

David's firm hand landed on his shoulder, halting him. "Sit back down," he ordered, pushing him back into his chair.

"Axel hit me harder on purpose!" Punk growled, his burning hazel gaze fixed on the doorway.

"He probably did," David agreed. "But you're in no condition to go starting a fight."

"I didn't start it, Axel did," Punk grumbled, sounding a bit like a petulant child. "But I'll definitely finish it."

"I'm sure you will, baby," an amused voice said from the doorway. "But not today."

Punk's entire body seemed to relax, and he smiled warmly at the petite brunette who came toward him, her gaze soft but concerned.

"Hey Melly," he murmured, taking her outstretched hand in his.

"Hey Wolverine," Mel Ryder responded, kissing her boyfriend's forehead.

Punk felt a warm feeling wash over him. Now that Mel was here, nothing could hurt him.

**You are my everything.**

**Nothing your love won't bring.**

**My life is yours alone.**

**The only love I've ever known.**

**Your spirit pulls me through.**

**When nothing else will do.**

**Every night I pray,**

**On bended knee.**

**That you will always be,**

**My everything.**

"Easy," Mel said, helping Punk into their dark hotel room. His back was obviously causing him a lot of pain, even if he wouldn't admit it. That was just how he was though; he never showed his emotions if he could help it.

At least, that's what other people told her. Punk was very emotional to her, however. He told her his deepest fears and his wildest dreams. He told her what made him sad and what made him happy. And most of all, he always told her how much she meant to him, and how much he loves her. He made sure to remind her of that every day.

"I'm going to kill Axel tomorrow," Punk mumbled, only to hiss a second later as his shoulder bumped into the headboard of the bed as he lay down.

"You won't be doing anything but resting tomorrow," Mel told him firmly, turning on the lamp next to the bed.

Punk made a face, but deep down he was happy that he had someone to care for him. It hadn't always been that way. For years he had had to take care of himself, and that experience had made him very cold and uncaring. He had pushed everyone away, and it soon became common knowledge around the WWE locker room that CM Punk was an asshole. You didn't question it, you just kept away from him. He used his tongue like a weapon, cutting down anyone in a matter of seconds.

Soon, he had completely isolated himself from all of the wrestlers in the company. None of them had ever bothered to try and crack his abrasive outer shell and get to the hurt man underneath. None of them except for Mel.

**Now all my hopes and all my dreams,**

**Are suddenly reality.**

**You've opened up my heart to feel,**

**A kind of love that's truly real.**

**A guiding light that'll never fade.**

**There's not a thing in life that I would ever trade,**

**For the love you give and won't let go.**

**I hope you'll always know.**

Mel noticed that he was staring at her, and she smiled a little. "What?"

"You're so beautiful," Punk murmured, the soft look in his eyes letting her know that he truly meant it.

A blush tinged her cheeks, and she shyly tucked a strand of brown hair behind her ear. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Don't thank me for something that's true," Punk told her, his voice gentle.

Mel smiled, and then she got changed into a pair of silky blue shorts and a white tank top. She crawled into bed beside Punk and turned off the lamp, then snuggled close to him.

Punk wrapped his arms around her, relaxing as her warm body pressed against his. Of all the things he loved about their relationship, holding her in his arms at bedtime was his favorite.

**You are my everything.**

**Nothing your love won't bring.**

**My life is yours alone.**

**The only love I've ever known.**

**Your spirit pulls me through.**

**When nothing else will do.**

**Every night I pray,**

**On bended knee.**

**That you will always be,**

**My everything.**

Mel lay her head on his chest, and Punk ran his fingers through her soft hair, feeling the smooth strands slip through his fingers. He took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of the vanilla body wash that still clung to her tan skin from that morning's shower. It was his favorite smell in the world.

Mel traced Punk's tattoos with the tips of her fingers. She had always been fascinated by them, and she had once told Punk that she wanted one like the one he had behind his ear. He had promised her that she could get it after they got engaged, much to her delight. The fact that Punk had pretty much promised her marriage had made her feel even more important to him than she had before.

"Punk?" the petite brunette Diva whispered into the darkness.

"Yes, baby?" Punk whispered back.

"I love you."

"I love you too. You're my everything."

**Every night I pray,**

**Down on bended knee.**

**That you will always be,**

**My everything.**

**Oh my everything.**

**END**


End file.
